Fishing Trip
by JustMadman
Summary: Elsa and Anna goes fishing.


Fishing Trip

Never, a drenched Elsa decided, never go fishing with Anna Arendelle ever again, as she returned to the castle. Not that she didn't enjoy the trip, but _that_ wasn't fishing! _That_! Was...

The queen threw her hands in the air in resignation, she didn't know what it was. It was so many things.

"Come on, Elsa! I already said I'm sorry..." Anna chased up to the drenched queen, laughing along the way.

"Oh you sound _so_ sincere, Anna... Can I just take my bath before we ever talk about this?" Elsa said as she entered the room. Anna stood by the doorway, uncertain whether to enter or not. Despite being promised to never close the gates again, it still felt weird to finally see the inside of this room. It was a good weird. But still weird. The blonde glanced at her sister as she untied her hair, "You can come in, you know? I'll be done in a jiffy... Or you can just leave and we can just not talk about this. Ever. Again." She quickly added the last part, in hopes her sister would really drop the issue.

Anna entered and sat on the bed. She let out a giggle, "Nope, I'm never going to let you live this down." It was true that she was apologetic, but it was still too funny. Elsa could only sigh in response.

It was the Queen's day off her royal duties and the two sisters had decided to go on a date. Anna, who claimed to have done anything that could be done in town, decided to let Elsa choose what to do. And so the queen decided on fishing. Of all things, fishing. Elsa shook her head now, deeply regretting the choice she made. Sure, she expected her sister to screw things up, the princess was never one who could sit still for even ten seconds, let alone an hour or two. Which was why Elsa came up with many small activities they could do while waiting.

"Now turn around. I need to change into my bathing robe."

"Why, I've already seen-" a snowball right on the mouth. Bullseye, Elsa smirked as she left her sister screaming "cold".

Minutes later, when Elsa was done, she was surprised to still see her sister dipping her tongue in hot chocolate. Was it that cold? The cold never bothered her so she never knew how bad a snowball could hurt. She pumped her fist in victory.

"Think of it as revenge for earlier," she said as she sat beside her sister, "Can we share that?"

Anna turned away, "Ish nog mmmy vaulg you choshh wag you wore! (It's not my fault you chose what you wore!)" And then blew a raspberry, "And no cohee horr you. (And no coffee for you.)"

"Hey, when _normal_ people go fishing, Anna, they don't move. Who the heck rocks their boat every second while fishing? What were you trying to catch?!"

"A hishh, (A fish,)" was all Anna could say.

"Yeah, well the fjord caught me instead," Elsa stretched out her arm to reach for the mug. "Now give me that, I need it too, you know." Anna burst out laughing again.

Yes, somehow, things got rowdy on their little boat. Initially they were just telling each other stories, gossiping about dignitaries, joking about suitors. It was all fun and laughter, they were even about to kiss! Until Anna saw a fish and stood up abruptly, shaking the boat. Elsa, partially at fault but refusing to admit, stood up immediately as well to calm her sister down.

"_A fish, Elsa, a fish!"_ The princess shook the queen, who was barely trying to balance herself. It was amazing how her sister could maintain balance, shake her and still keep herself balanced on the rocking boat.

"_H-h-hold on, Anna. Can we just calm down and take a se-" _her sentence was cut off with a scream and then a splash. Anna turned around to see her hand, previously holding onto her sister's shoulder, now empty.

"I thought the cold never bothered you?" Anna asked, her lips were finally working. "You walk around town in clothes made of _ice_, Elsa, 0 degrees celsius. I'm pretty sure being naked in 10degrees celsius water was not a problem for you." She deadpanned.

"It doesn't," she finally snatched the mug and took a sip. "But it's a different case when I'm in water."

"Oh."

"By the way, Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"Hot bod, can't wait." A wink.

* * *

A/N: Just one of those ffics I found on my tumblr that I got lazy to post here.


End file.
